Knightmare's Plans
Log Title: Knightmare's Plans Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Dominicon Base, shore of the Rust Sea Date: 2018 Jun 21 TP: Dominicons TP; March West TP Summary: The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category: Dominicons TP Category: March West TP As logged by AlphaRaposa Command Center - Dominicon Base Knightmare is currently sitting in her command chair at the center of the room, a dozen hologram displays floating around her.. a few of which appear to be various images of Valvolux, and appears to be rather deep in thought over something. Delusion enters quietly and stops just within her commander's vision. She doesn't bother to announce herself, but does study the map from where she's standing. Discretion enters shortly after Delusion tapping away on a datapad and seemingly not paying attention her surroundings. Stepping off to the other side she hazards a glance at the various screens that are up; quietly noting that at least a few are ones she has had up in recent days as well. Knightmare keeps going for a few minutes more before she waves a hand and the displays disappear. A slight turn of her chair and she looks over both of the present Dominicons before speaking finally, "Tell me what you think of Valvolux and what has been going on there." Delusion considers, organizing her thoughts before replying. "It is fractured, both physically and socially. While there is a sizeable faction within the city that prefers their neutral status and lives in hope of the figure known as The Founder coming to save them, they do not possess the organization to defend themselves without such leadership." Discretion purses her lips as she taps in a few more commands then looks up at her commander. "It is potentially valuable strategically if, or when, its manufacturing capabilities are restored which would allow it to leverage its position to obtain some sort of defense force. Unfortunately for the citizens it seems unlikely they will have the chance to do that given the current aggressions directed at it by the Decepticons. If the assault were to fail, well, that would leave a potential power vacuum that could be exploited." Knightmare stays quiet as she listens to the responses but a smile does appear slowly as she soaks in the responses, "Excellent responses. And what of the Autobots presence there? They seem determined to have the city for themselves." She gets up and waves her hand again, bringing a handful of the displays back up showing scenes from the various fights that have happened recently, "And I hope you remember.. we are Dominicons and we stand on our own. We side with neither the Decepticons nor the Autobots." A few more screens appear, these showing mostly the damage to the city itself and its residents. Delusion folds her arms, considering. "They have pulled out the majority of their support now that the walls have fallen, but a small force remains. Grimlock is the ranking officer, and not likely to retreat until forced to do so. They seemed eager to investigate an unusual power drain, but I have not verified if any of them have pursued the matter, yet." Discretion frowns a bit. "I don't think the Autobots would keep the city for themselves. They seem much more interested in allowing keeping it for its citizens. If that's the case any extra force we can lend to push the scales in favor of the Autobots is worth exploring as option since it would gain us good will from both them, and the some of the citizenry as well." Knightmare is quiet for a long time after Discretion's response, her arms crossing as she stares at the displays and one foot slowly tapping the ground while the slow pulse of her LEDs increases as she ponders a number of options. "A sizeable faction that is just being ground down between both forces..." Her attention turns back to the two other Dominicons, "I am considering that it may be time to show openly what we are capable of. With an open show of force." Delusion nods. "The streets are lawless at the moment. There is a good deal of room to make a statement." Discretion arches her brows, first on and then the other. "It might get the result we’re after. Then again it may just cause resentment and fear from the neutrals." Knightmare waves an arm to indicate the base, "We have a good base.. good supply of energon from the lake but we are.. hiding. We are not cowards and we are not weak, that is why I broke us from the Decepticons." Her optics shift to stare are the pair as she continues, "Nor do you deserve having to hide here." A hand drifts to point again at the somewhat savaged city, "And we are going to start there." Delusion fingers her whip. "Whether you decide to make your ultimate goal to take the city or not, it would be good to be seen as players rather than pawns." Discretion nods, "Oh, well, then I suppose I'll skip the proposal to augment our presence here with possible mercenary forces or potential local sympathizers." Knightmare arches an optic at Discretion's suggestion, "You wish to bring outsiders here?" Delusion taps the scourge handle thoughtfully. "We do have enough resources to build if we wanted to." Discretion shrugs, "If our intention were to claim more territory under our protection here we would need a better force multiplier than sensors and automated defenses. What better way to do it than with locals who are already convinced that we have their best interests in mind?" Her optics light up a bit. "However, if our intention is to relocate to Valvolux we already have built up some good will with the Autobots and, quite possibly, some of its citizenry. If we manage to pull it off we would, hopefully, be able to draw in those who are already in our corner for here. Either way it's a win for us." Knightmare is again quiet as she takes in the newest comments and information, "This base is ours and ours alone.. we have kept it off the Cons and Bots radars by being careful and I wish to keep that situation." She nods to the displays, "But I also believe that power comes through strength and we need more to ensure your safety." A few movements and the displays rearrange again, an even split between ones showing Cons and Bots appearing, "We have earned good there because of yours as well as the efforts Takedown made in a few of the neutral aligned villages." Finally she gives a brief sigh before turning her full attention to you two again, "If we did this, it would bring greater attention and greater risks to us. /I/ will make the final decision, but I wish to hear your opinions. Stay here or take this city as ours." Delusion thinks it over for a long moment, giving this the serious consideration it deserves. "It is not -healthy- to be completely isolated. If we are to stay strong, we will.. need.. contact with some form of society. Otherwise, we will inevitably decay in mind if not in frame. But I don't have a firm preference between building our own city or taking another. Only that it will be to our benefit to put our skills to use." A slight smirk appears on her face. "And Takedown does so enjoy enforcing order on unruly streets." Discretion looks back down to her datapad, fingers tapping out commands as she, ostensibly, runs the numbers on it. After a bit she returns her gaze to Knightmare. "We don't currently have the numbers necessary to construct our own city in a short enough amount of time to go unnoticed by the Autobots and Decepticons; at least not without substantial outside help. Taking Valvolux on the other hand gives us the advantage of already existing infrastructure and a populous that seems more inclined to claiming allegiance to neither of the major factions of the ongoing war. Thus affording us a greater chance of success and possible pool of recruits to draw from to increase our numbers and ensure their safety." Having finished her analysis Discretion looks between Del and Knightmare, "And honestly, I get tired of having to travel so far to get conversation outside of my sisters or a good drink." Knightmare does a rare thing.. she grins briefly at Discretion, "Oh? I do not make for good conversation?" She does accept the opinions offered with a nod, "And are you two still willing to draw arms against the Autobots if they choose to oppose such a choice? I have done.. some information gathering of my own. It seems that if a strong enough force is offered that a number of warriors who favor a neutral stance might be willing to relocate and aid a city that has it." Delusion nods. "Of course." Discretion doesn't shy away from answering the question posed. "We all have times we would rather talk with someone outside of our cadre; you aren't any different." She considers briefly, "I've done it in the past, and will do it again in the future if need be. Besides, it would give me a chance to try out some things I've been working on." Knightmare sighs as she looks back to the monitors, "I want you two, as well as your sisters, to begin putting out feelers to see how the neutrals would react to use taking control as well as what they would expect of it." She points to the displays, "But make it clear, we would rule the city.... I will not allow mindless violence or fighting within it, but I have no intention of controlling their every action like the Cons nor leave them to fend for themselves like the Bots seem to be leaning towards now that the fighting is getting into the city." Then she states a fact that should be easily expected, "Of course.. if they should raise their hand to one of you, then they had best run far and fast." Delusion nods again, optics already tracking off to the side as she considers angles of approach. "As you say," she acknowledges. The smaller femme nods, "Of course." As she turns to exit her attention is already back on the datapad in hand.